fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bionicle Legends/Order of Mata Nui
The Matoran Universe’s greatest kept secret, the Order of Mata Nui were pulled together to do things that the Toa would not to protect the Universe and the Great Spirit surrounding it. Not even the Brotherhood of Makuta are entirely sure they exist. Striking out of the island of Daxia, they hide in the shadows and perform unspeakable acts that no being who called themself a hero would dare attempt. Yet the Order are heroes in their own way: whatever they do, they do for the betterment of the Great Spirit and all its inhabitants. Axonn Movelist Dialogue Intro Outros Endings Other Brutaka Movelist Dialogue Intro Animation:Brutaka appears in a flash of light. He stabs his staff into the ground and then says his line. “I will destroy you in one blow!” “” “” “Antidermis only makes me stronger. Poor you.” (Vs. Piraka and Makuta) “You will never take me to that prison again!” (Vs. Botar) “And now we fight, old friend.” (Vs. Axonn) “I beat all of your team at once. You really think you can win alone?” (Vs. Toa Inika) “Now I’m able to kill you.” (Vs. Vezon) Outros Endings Other Mazeka Movelist Dialogue Intro Outros Endings Other Hydraxon Movelist Dialogue Intro Outros Endings Other Umbra One of the guardians of the Kanohi Ignika, Umbra has been stationed on the Southern Continent, later to become Voya Nui, since the disbanding of the Hand of Artakha thousands of years ago. He has only ever been defeated twice, both times by Toa teams, having been able to slay countless opponents who want the Mask of Life for their own benefits. Umbra is a hard rushdown and mixup character, able to get up close extremely quickly thanks to his Light Dash and able to dish out huge amounts of damage, as well as using his command normals to break through blocking opponents. However, he lacks health and projectiles, so zoners who can keep him away for a while like Vakama could be a problem. Moveset Maxilos Maxilos robots are powerful, mechanical beings created to serve the Order. A large number were stationed in the Pit, slaying any prisoner who tried to escape with ease. However, when the Great Cataclysm came, a mass jailbreak ensued and the Maxilos robots were wiped out. Years later, Makuta Teridax took over the still functional body of a Maxilos with a pet Spinax to try and take the Mask of Life from Matoro. Maxilos is an extremely slow and bulky character, having lots of health and high damage attacks to compensate for this. Maxilos is able to control Spinax in order to put enemies in a position that will be favourable to him, but he requires lots of set up and precision play. Spinax makes his attacks using the light button and can be moved using the associated command normals. Spinax can be killed for a short time, and although he comes back quickly, this can mean Maxilos struggles dealing with fast rushdown characters like Umbra and Matau Hordika. Keeping Spinax alive and dishing out the huge damage at Maxilos’ disposal makes him one of the more advanced characters of the roster. Movelist Botar The Pit’s jailer, Botar is a creature feared by even members of the Order, able to teleport anywhere in the blink of an eye. What’s worse is that he teleports to the Pit so quickly he never realised the prison had long since fallen underwater, leaving his victims to be twisted into monsters by the Mutagen. That said, if Botar knew, he wouldn’t change his ways: he would more consider it poetic justice. Botar is a grappler, using his teleportation abilities to get up close and using command grabs to deal high damage to his opponents. As such, he is quite an easy character to pick up and play with very simple combos. Category:Subpages Category:Bionicle (series) Category:Bionicle Characters Category:Anti-Heroes